A Faerie Tale
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy Fae AU: The fae's beloved Queen Annabeth has disappeared. To avoid panic, Percy takes on the role, unknowing of just what he's just gotten himself into. Three years later and Percy is still pretending to be the queen. And in love with his head guard. But, nobody said being a fake royal was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. That all belongs to the god called Rick. I just pick up his characters and play with them a bit. **

**Main Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy) **

**Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarrise, Charles/Silena. **

**Warnings For This Chapter: Cross-dressing, slash**

**AN: This will be a three shot. I know I still have Monster in the Closet, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. So it clear my mind for a while I have created this! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One: Life Of A Royal (Sort Of)

A row of sweetly ringing bells woke Percy from his dreams. He groaned and tried to burrow into his downy-feathered pillow, even though he knew it was futile. If he didn't get up now Piper would force him to. And he'd rather take his time in the shower than have the stubborn girl force him.

He couldn't help the other groan that spilled from his lips as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his green eyes. A tiger nearly cracked his jaw. He crawled out of the warm nest of covers, nude, and shuffled into the connected bathroom.

Like the bedroom, the bathroom was overly extravagant. It had gleaming white tiles with gold trim along the walls and a floor-to-ceiling mirror. A gigantic, claw foot bathtub enticed Percy, but he knew if he tried to take a bath he'd just fall asleep again. A shower would be best.

He stepped into the separate shower stall and closed the glass door. He turned the cool, gold knob and sighed aloud when warm water hit his skin with the most delicious pressure. His shoulder length, black hair fell around his relaxed face like a curtain when he dropped his head to his chest.

"Percy? Are you awake?" Piper's voice broke through Percy's semi-conscious state like the bells had.

Percy fought the urge to say something along the lines of, "No, I'm not. I know it looks like the bed's empty and there's nobody in the room, but I've finally master the art of invisibility and am currently still sleeping". Sarcasm didn't work on Piper in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm awake, Piper," he called, sounding almost defeated.

"Good. Don't be too long. The queen has a big audience today."

He sighed. "Wonderful." He began to clean himself as fast as he could while still being thorough. Queens always had to look their best, after all.

When Percy finished he stepped out of the shower to wrap a fluffy white towel around his waist and head to the closet across the bedroom. He ignored the lacey and sheer gowns for now and grabbed a plain corset hanging in the back instead. He wiped his body down with the towel before dropping it to the floor.

He wrapped the corset around his torso, exhaled slowly, and tied the laces as tight as he could by himself. The corset cinched his waist until it was slim enough to fit in the dresses and gave him more of a feminine shape. He loathed the thing with every fiber of his being, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to pull of the charade. Annabeth had always been curvaceous.

Next, he pulled a pair of white panties from a dresser drawer. They were uncomfortable to him (though not as much as the corset), but they kept everything in place while he was wearing a dress.

After that, he slipped a blue gown from a satin hanger and put it on. It was one of the simpler ones with a sweetheart neckline and minimal puffiness in the skirt.

Finally, he grabbed a pair of blue slippers that matched the dress and slipped them on his feet. Thankfully, him and Annabeth had relatively the same size feet.

Percy left the closet for the bathroom so he could do his hair and put on his make-up. It was only subtle touches here and there, but it was still crucial to his overall appearance. He smiled into the mirror, somewhat sadly. He remembered the first time he had to do this three years ago when he was fifteen. He looked so different now, not as awkward or lanky. He was slender rather than gangly and his face seemed more in proportion.

Percy sighed as he left the bathroom to finish his routine. He strode to one of the dressers and opened the elaborate box on its surface. Annabth's tiara winked at him in the morning light as he pulled it out of the box and placed it gently on his head. Immediately, Percy felt the magic slide down his face and down his body, all the way to his toes like water. It left his limbs tingling and overly warm, but he was used to its effects by now.

He stepped away from the dresser and walked in front of his favorite mirror. Gray eyes stared back at him instead of his own green and a river of blonde curls replaced his straight, black hair. His features were slightly more delicate and his nose was thinner and longer.

Queen Annabeth of Olypinia had returned.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Percy greeted. He gave a small smile and watched "Annabeth" do the same. It was painful to a point. Annabeth had been his best friend for three years, had saved his life, taken him in, given him a home. He saw her face everyday, but knew it wasn't her.

_He_ wasn't her.

"Are you dressed yet?" Piper opened the bedroom door and stuck her head in, not even bothering to wait for Percy's answer. She'd seen him naked plenty of times by now.

When Piper saw Percy's appearance her mouth tightened and her kaleidoscope eyes narrowed. Percy felt a flash of sympathy for Piper. It was painful for him, but this charade must've been agonizing for Piper. She was the one who'd been Annabeth's consort for years.

"Do I look okay?" Percy lifted his skirts slightly and twirled once. Because of the glamour Piper had cast on the tiara, he looked and sounded like Annabeth. The more he looked like Annabeth the better the glamour worked, hence the corset, make-up, and dresses.

"You look just like her. Beautiful." Piper spoke tightly, even though the words seemed like a compliment.

Percy let the skirts fall back around his ankles and walked over to Piper, ready to begin another day.

Piper held the wooden door open for him, bowing. "Your Majesty." Her voice trembled. Percy grazed her shoulder with his hand as a subtle, comforting gesture. He too, felt the loss of their queen.

"Enter," Percy called. He sat in the throne, back achingly straight because of the corset. Piper stood next to him with her arms clasped behind her back. Since she was only a consort, not royalty, she was not allowed to have a throne.

Not that the throne was any more comfortable than standing. Its back was ten feet tall and painted in gold. Vines snaked up the sides with jewels that bloomed on them as if they were flowers.

A faerie man and woman entered the throne room, a sleeping child in the woman's arms. The couple seemed beyond frantic as they ran to Percy's feet and kneeled.

"Please, my queen," The man begged as he gazed at Percy with distraught brown eyes. "My son. My son was playing near the rocks by the river. He hit his head and won't respond to us. We've heard of your extraordinary healing abilities. Please, save him."

Percy didn't hesitate to leave his throne and crouch next to the mother and child. The child's light brown hair was stained with blood, his innocent face scrunched in pain. Percy gently brushed the child's soiled hair from his face, digging inside himself for his buried water magic. He told everyone it was a simple healing spell he had learned rather than the truth. Annabeth didn't have water powers.

There was water everywhere. In the air, in the earth, in bodies. All Percy had to do was command the water in the boy's damaged cells to move faster. Percy, Piper, and the boy's parents watched as the deep cut on the boy's forehead slowly closed.

Silence.

The boy moaned weakly and struggled to open his eyes. His mother cried out and crushed the child to her chest, the father quickly doing the same.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you." The boy's mother gave him a teary, but still blinding smile over the boy's shoulder. "How can we ever repay you?"

Blushing, Percy stood and brushed his hands over his skirt. "No thanks needed. I'm just happy I could help." It always embarrassed him horribly when people praised him. Honestly, he was just doing his job.

"There must be something," The father objected desperately. "You saved our son's life."

Percy simply smiled and resumed his place on the throne. "If you must do something do a good deed for someone who needs it. That is all I ask."

He heard Piper chuckle next to him, but he didn't move his gaze away from the small family.

"Of course, Your Highness," The mother murmured. She bowed her head as a sign of respect. "We will do as you ask of us."

Percy smiled gently at her and gestured to the doors. "Off with you then."

The family stood and started to leave, but the boy hastily wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran to Percy. He threw his small arms around Percy neck, squeezing tightly. Surprised, Percy squeezed back and laughed.

"I'm Faolin," The boy said into Percy's neck. "Thanks for savin' me."

Warmth pooled in Percy's stomach and his eyes stung. He swallowed harshly. Oh, how he ached for a child of his own. Being a water fae he could get pregnant even though he was male, but he couldn't risk it while pretending to be Annabeth. Not to mention, he didn't have a lover. "Of course, Faolin. Just stay away from the rocks from now on. Alright?"

He felt the boy nod. "Kay. Promise. Bye!" He let go of Percy and rushed back into his mother's waiting arms. The boy waved over her shoulder as the family left the room. Percy waved back.

"Well done," Piper praised next to him. "I think you made a new friend."

Percy rolled his eyes and straightened his tiara. "I suppose. But-"

"Your Majesty!" The double doors opened to reveal Percy's head guard, Nico di Angelo. He strode across the room and kneeled at Percy's feet.

Percy gulped. "Rise, Guardian. What news do you bring?"

Nico got to his feet and met Percy's gaze with nearly black eyes. Dark curls fell around his tan face, looking impossibly sexy after wearing a helmet. Leather armor covered lean muscles that flexed when he moved. All in all, sex on legs.

Hot, muscled, sexy legs…

"…at the border."

Percy jolted in his throne. "Oh, um. My apologizes, Guardian. Will you please repeat what you said?"

Piper discreetly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. She knew Nico's effect on Percy and though she understood she didn't support it. She believed his attraction was too risky.

"The neighboring kingdom, Romanis, has sent a group to our borders. They demand to speak with you, but won't leave the border. You don't have to see them, Your Highness, but I need orders on how to proceed." Percy tried to not giggle. Nico seemed rather disgruntled with this turn of events and Percy thought it was just adorable. Annabeth probably wouldn't though, so Percy was forced to keep on his mask.

"I shall see them, Nico. They must feel threatened if they will not even enter our lands to speak with me. I must change that." Percy started to stand, but Piper was quick to move in front of him.

"With all due respect, my queen, perhaps you should remain here. This could very well be a trap." Piper spoke with unusual intensity and gazed straight into Percy's glamoured eyes.

She's worried it'll be like last time, Percy realized. It had been a normal day at the kingdom when Annabeth had disappeared and to prevent panic Piper had asked Percy to be Annabeth for a few days until she was found. Only she still wasn't found three years later.

Percy bit his lip, unsure of his decision now. Piper had a point…

"I will be there then entire time, my queen." Percy glanced back down at Nico. "If your decision is to meet with the Romanisins you will be very well protected. My best guards will stay by your side the entire time, along with myself."

Percy nearly swooned on the spot. Nico's handsome face was set in determination, ready to risk his life for Percy's safety.

Well, Annabeth's safety.

"I will see them," Percy decided. "Our alliance is rocky enough without us pressuring them." This time when he tried to stand, Piper stepped aside with a bowed head. Percy walked to Nico, who offered his arm for Percy.

Percy took it as gracefully as he could, all the while hyperventilating in his head. Gods, he was actually touching Nico di Angelo. The man he had been fantasying about for about three years now.

Percy barely noticed how Nico signaled to the guards waiting outside the throne room as they traveled through the halls and out of the palace. Soon there was a crowd of muscled guardians following them, along with a wary Piper.

"Hello, General," Percy greeted when they reached their kingdom gates. The Romanis' general had short blond hair, blue eyes so bright Percy could see them five feet away, and handsome features. He wore the purple armor of the Romanis people and carried a golden sword that hung at his side.

"Queen Annabeth," He returned with a bow of his head.

"Why have you come to Olypinia today?" Percy asked in his "queen voice". It was light and airy, but still authorative, and was meant to put people at ease. He wasn't as good at it as Annabeth though.

"I'm afraid it is not because of a happy occurrence. Your people have been hunting on Romanis lands. I have been sent by my queen to put an end to it." For a general, he spoke in a friendly enough fashion.

"I see," Percy replied evenly. "Well, please accept my apology on their behalf, General. And if it is not too much to ask for I would like to know your name."

"I am called Jason Grace, Your Highness." He bowed again. "But, I am sorry to say your apology is not enough. My queen wants your huntsmen to pay for the game they caught." When the men behind Jason shifted Percy felt Nico tense. He thought he was getting ready for a fight. Unless Percy wanted this to unravel into the beginning of a war he had to defuse this situation.

"Of course, Jason Grace." Percy smiled as charmingly as he could. "It is only fair. However, I protect my people. Perhaps we can find another solution? Such as a feast in honor of the Romanis?"

Jason's handsome face was expressionless. "A feast, Your Majesty?"

"A feast," Percy confirmed. "And if all goes well we can also begin a trade. Here in Olypinis the soil is very fertile. Our crops for your game?"

Jason smiled in a diplomatic way. "I will have to speak with my queen before I can answer. But, I assure you, Your Majesty, we will be back, whether the answer is yes or no."

Percy smiled back, but his eyes were narrowed. He heard Jason's subtle threat and judging by the way Nico shifted in front of him slightly, he did to.

Well, it was certainly a more interesting day than he had anticipated.

Days passed before they heard from Jason again. He spoke to Percy through an Iris message in the throne room's fountain and told him that Queen Reyna had agreed to the feast. Percy had been ecstatic that he managed to create a possible treaty and trade system and it showed throughout the entire palace.

The day of the feast Percy took a day off from being queen so he could properly clean the palace. It felt nice to be himself even if he had to clean.

Percy was on his hands and knees as he scrubbed at the marble hall floor. There was a particular spot that just didn't want to come out no matter how he scrubbed, powers or not.

"Well, I must say I am very much enjoying the view."

Percy yelped in surprise and nearly knocked the bucket of water over. He went to glare up at the person who scared him, only to blink when he saw Nico di Angelo standing over him in all his sexy glory.

"Oh," Percy choked out. "Lord di Angelo. Hello." He tried to get up so he could bow, only to slip on the wet floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful impact, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt warm arms encircle his waist and hold him against a broad chest.

Nico di Angelo was gazing at him with a mix of amusement and worry. "Are you alright?"

Dark eyes. Muscled arms. Warm chest. Caramel skin. Percy wet his lips to speak, but nothing came out except for, "Mh."

Nico chuckled and oh, gods, was that ever sexy. Percy tried not to shudder while in his arms to maintain some of his dignity, but he couldn't help the rising blush in his cheeks or top of his ears.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, _mio bello_." He set Percy on his feet and ran his hands down Percy's bare arms.

"It's, um," Percy coughed slightly and moved his gaze to his feet, "It's alright."

"I'm Nico di Angelo." Nico stuck out his hand for Percy to shake.

Percy took it shyly, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot up his arm. "I know. I'm Percy."

Nico brought Percy's pale hand to his lips and kissed it gently, smirking when Percy let out a squeak. "A pleasure to meet you, Percy. Tell me. Why is someone as beautiful as you cleaning the palace? Surely there are others."

Percy didn't think he'd ever been this red in his life. "Oh. Um. Thank you, Lord di Angelo, but I'm probably the most qualified. I'm a water fae."

Nico glanced down at Percy's stomach curiously, no doubt recalling a water fae's most notorious ability. "A water fae? Those are rather rare. And, please call me Nico, Percy. There is no need for formalities here."

"Nico, then." Percy smiled sweetly up at him.

Nico suddenly appeared hesitant. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to-"

"Percy!"

Percy and Nico turned to see Piper standing at the end of the hall with her hands on her hips much like a scolding mother. "It's almost time for the feast. Come along."

"Coming," Percy called. Without thinking, he placed a quick kiss on Nico's cheek before running to Piper, not even caring about the disapproving frown on her face.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like making dreams come true!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. That all belongs to the god called Rick. I just pick up his characters and play with them a bit. **

**Main Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy) **

**Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarrise, Charles/Silena. **

**Warnings For This Chapter: Cross-dressing, slash**

**AN: This will be a three shot. I know I still have Monsters in the Closet, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. So it clear my mind for a while I have created this! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Two: A Deadly Feast, A Midnight Kiss, And A Broken Heart (In That Order)

Percy, as Queen Annabeth, sat at the head of a long, wooden table in the Great Hall. Nico sat on his left, Piper on his right. Seated next to Nico was a dark skinned girl with golden eyes who was gesturing wildly. Nico had actually smiled when the girl sat next to him so Percy assumed they knew each other, even though she was a Romanis. A broad man in the Romanis purple armor was holding her hand.

"I must say I'm impressed," Piper whispered to him. Her usual choppy hair was styled into multiple braids, each one a different pattern. They tickled his cheeks when she leaned over him. "You brought together two kingdoms. Well done, Percy."

Percy blushed at her compliment and the fact that she called him Percy while glamoured as Annabeth. "Thanks, Pipes, but I'm just doing my job."

There was an odd look on her face. "I suppose."

"Excuse me, everyone." Someone tapped silverware against glass. "Excuse me." Everyone stopped talking and glanced up at Jason Grace who stood across from Percy, Queen Reyna sitting next to him. "I have an announcement to make."

Jason raised his glass high and smiled at Percy over the table. "Queen Reyna and I have consulted with our augur, Octavian, who has predicted a plentiful future with Olypinia." He gestured to a blond wearing purple dress robes. Octavian stood and bowed to the people before sitting back down. "A toast! To our new alliance with Olypinia!"

Cheering rose from around the table as everyone lifted a glass and drank heartedly. Percy winked at Jason over his cup before taking a dainty sip. The wine tasted sweet and warmed his stomach when he swallowed. He set the two glasses back on the table.

Wait…_two glasses_…

Percy clapped a hand to his forehead, swaying in his seat. His eyes closed tightly in an effort to stop the room from spinning. He didn't feel so good…

"My Queen? Annabeth? Percy?!" Piper was suddenly crouching in front of him, her cool hands on either side of his face. Percy tried to tell her he was fine, but he couldn't make his tongue work properly. It felt oddly swollen.

"Can you hear me, my queen?"

Percy blinked in confusion. When did Nico move? He was next to Piper, staring at him intensely.

"Um," Percy mumbled, "Mh-hm. Don't feel good…" Black spots danced around the room.

Distantly, Percy watched as Nico picked up Percy's wine glass and sniffed its content. "Nightshade," He muttered. "You need to see a healer immediately." He started to lift Percy from his chair, but Piper was quick to intervene.

"The Romanisins must have poisoned hi-her. Secure the room. I'll take the queen to a healer." She wrapped her arm around Percy's waist and hoisted him out of his seat, not even bothering to wait for Nico's reply.

"My crown," Percy slurred into Piper's neck. "It can't fall…"

Whatever Piper said to him was lost in the wave of darkness that swept over him and carried him away.

"…telling me for three years…"

"The queen…"

"…asked him to…"

"No one…"

Piper? And a male's voice that Percy didn't recognize. When he moaned the voices quieted and he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Percy? Can you hear me?" Piper again.

Percy struggled to open his eyes, feeling as if his eyelids had been glued shut. "Mm…Piper?" The words left his throat like glass.

"I'm here, Percy. I'm here. You're going to be okay. Will said you were treated just in time."

"Will?" Percy didn't know any Will's.

"Yes, hello, my queen. Or, um, Percy? I'm sorry; I don't know how to address you."

Despite the pain it caused, Percy couldn't help but laugh weakly. "It's alright, Will. I assume you know who I really am?" He finally managed to peel his eyes open to see a blurry image of Piper and a blonde healer leaning over him.

"I do. Piper told me everything as I treated you because your tiara had fallen off. It was quite the startling sight." Will chuckled.

Percy felt like a bucket of cold water had just been thrown on him. "Where did it fall off?" If everyone had seen then the past three years had been for nothing. The kingdom would dissolve into chaos. War would brew. Death. Destruction. All around-

"It's fine, Percy," Piper soothed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Only Will knows now. The secret is still safe."

Percy sagged against the cot in relief. "Oh. Good." A thought suddenly struck him. "But, wait. What happened? All I remember is blacking out at the feast." He glanced between Piper and Will, who both seemed oddly guilty. Will was fiddling with his white healer uniform while Piper braided and unbraided her hair.

"Percy," Piper began carefully, reaching out for Percy's hand, "You were poisoned with Nightshade at the feast. It was in your wine. And the wine came from the-"

"From the Romanisins," Percy finished. Feeling incredibly stupid, he let go of Piper's hand to cross his arms over his chest. He'd brought them into his kingdom. Gave them food. Offered them an alliance. And then got poisoned in the process.

He missed Annabeth. Percy shut his eyes tightly, trying not to let any tears fall. Annabeth wouldn't have made such a mistake. She would've come up with a battle plan and forced the Romanisins on their knees. He wasn't fit to be queen.

Against his will, a few tears slipped out and crept down his cheeks. Piper brushed them away with her thumb, but they were quickly replaced. "I can't do it," Percy sniffed. He rubbed at his eyes harshly and let out a sob. "I'm not Annabeth, Pipes. I'm not. And now because of me Olypinia was endangered."

"That's ridiculous."

"Wha-what?" Percy looked up at Will who was glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"From what Piper told me you've been pretending to be the queen for three years now. And for those three years Olypinia hasn't been better. There have been no wars, hardly any crime, starvation has decreased, and people are _happy_." Will's glare softened at Percy teary green eyes. "You are one of the best queens we've ever had even if you aren't who we thought you were."

"Will's right, Percy." Piper brushed his black hair away from his face, smiling gently. "You have done amazing and I couldn't be more proud of you." She kissed his forehead just like Annabeth used to.

Which, of course, made Percy break down into tears again.

Will had given Percy strict orders to rest, but Percy wasn't really known for obedience. As soon as Piper and Will retired to bed Percy was out of his and lurking around the palace. He couldn't stand to stay in one place for too long; it made him jittery.

The palace looked different in the darkness, not as inviting. Shadows crept down the long hallways and it seemed too quiet. And there was the fact that the people who tried to kill him a few hours ago was locked up just downstairs.

"What are you doing up?"

Percy nearly choked on his own saliva and his hand automatically went to his chest, as if to keep his heart from jumping out of it. He spun around to see Nico di Angelo standing behind him, smirking in the moonlight.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Nico chuckled. His black hair was messily swept to the side, like he had just rolled out of bed. Considering how late it was, that was completely possible.

"Oh. Um, hi again, Nico." Percy internally winced at his stuttering. Honestly, he never had this much trouble talking to Nico when he was glamoured as Annabeth.

"Hello, Percy." Nico grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. He took a step forward. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you up?"

Percy shrugged. "Can't sleep, I guess. You?"

Smiling mischievously, Nico offered his arm to Percy as if he was royalty. Percy giggled in his head at the thought. "Bit hungry. I was on my way to the kitchens to sneak something. Would you care to accompany me?"

Walking with Nico? Alone? In the dark? Percy could hear Piper in his head telling him to go back to bed. However this would end it probably wouldn't be good. Still…

"I'd love to." He accepted Nico's arm as regally as he could, banishing any doubts.

"So tell me," Nico said as they began walking, "I didn't see you at the feast. Were you there?"

To hide his pleased grin and his blush, he stared at his slippers. "You looked for me?"

He heard Nico chuckle beside him ruefully. "I did. I meant to ask you to the feast, but was interrupted."

Percy recalled Piper calling him so he could get ready and then he- Percy blushed furiously- he kissed Nico's cheek.

"Of course," Nico added thoughtfully, "If you weren't rushed I doubt I would've gotten my kiss…"

Percy coughed awkwardly and palmed the back of his red neck. "Right. About that."

"Please don't say you regret it. Because I certainly don't." Nico placed a finger under Percy's chin and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. Percy nearly melted when he saw the utter sincerity in his black eyes, especially when he was the one who caused it. Percy's gaze traveled downward until he reached Nico's lips. So close, closer than he'd ever been.

Percy wet his own lips to speak. "Maybe we should-"

All thought suddenly left Percy's mind when Nico pressed his lips to Percy's. There was no room for hesitation, for doubt, as Nico moved his mouth against Percy's. It was raw and honest, if a bit forceful and messy.

Acting on instinct, Percy closed his eyes and draped his arms over Nico's broad shoulders, holding on for dear life. He was flying with his feet on the ground, using magic without any of his powers. He couldn't remember ever feeling this _good_.

Slowly, Nico's lips retreated, leaving the taste of pomegranates on Percy's tongue. He wondered absently if Nico had already had a midnight snack or if that was just Nico's natural taste.

"I think," Percy whispered between pants, "We should actually go to the kitchens now."

Nico rested his forehead on Percy's, laughing breathlessly. "I think that's a good idea."

"I didn't know you cooked." Percy nudged Nico teasingly from his perch on the marble counter. Nico was standing next to him and cutting cherry tomatoes.

"Well, I don't exactly go screaming it around the palace," He laughed. A stray curl fell into his face while he was cutting. Without thinking, Percy reached forward to brush it back, but it was quick to retake its place. Nico blew at it in annoyance, causing Percy to giggle.

"Here," Nico picked up a tomato, salted it, and placed it on something that looked like a small piece of bread. He held it in front of Percy's mouth with a teasing grin. "It's called brochette. I learned how to make it in the human world. Italy, to be exact."

Percy obediently opened his mouth so Nico could place the food on his tongue. It was sweet, salty, and slightly spicy. The bread was crunchier than he expected too, but it was still one of the best things he'd ever tasted.

"Mm. Really good," Percy mumbled around the food. He gave Nico a thumbs up just in case he couldn't understand him with his mouth full.

Nico smiled and picked up his own piece to eat. "Thanks. I certainly had enough practice. My older sister, Bianca, and I stayed in Italy for close to a century."

"Hm." Percy swallowed and reached for another piece. "Where Bianca now?"

"She's a huntress. At the moment, she's most likely swapping spit with Thalia."

Percy nearly choked on his brochette and blushed all the way to the top of his ears. "Oh. Well, at least she's happy, right?"

Nico smirked at Percy reaction, but thankfully didn't comment on it. "I'm happy for her, I am. I suppose I'm just a bit jealous that Thalia gets to spend more time with her than me. We're all we have left, except for Hazel." Nico must've noticed Percy's confused expression. "Hazel's our half sister. A Romanisin. She was here for the feast."

At the mention of the feast, the mood darkened considerably. "I see," Percy murmured, carefully avoiding Nico's dark eyes. "Was she hurt? Where is she?"

Except for his tightly curled fists, Nico showed no other signs of emotion as he spoke. "She was arrested like all the other Romanisins at the feast. Queen Annabeth was poisoned by Nightshade, a flower that only grows on Romanis land."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Nico simply shrugged. "No. But, does it matter? We clearly can't trust the Romanisins, nor can we let this go unpunished. It would make Olypinia seem weak."

Percy knew all this. He was queen, after all. But, he couldn't stop the dark feeling that crept up his back like a spider. "And when you say punished…"

"Most likely execution," Nico said flatly. "For every Romanisin that had attended the feast."

Percy was silent, but his thoughts were anything but. They buzzed in his head like angry bees. Romanis without their queen, without their general, and whoever else had been arrested. No leaders. It would be beyond easy to siege the Romanis territory and take over their kingdom.

"But, what about Hazel?" Percy whispered. "You wouldn't…"

Nico's jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed, as if he was in pain. It seemed to take everything he had to say the words, "I don't know."

"Hey." Concerned, Percy reached for Nico's hand and held it between his own, running his thumb over the rough knuckles. "I'm sure it's gonna be okay." Gods, did he hope so.

Nico took a deep breath and smiled at Percy weakly. "That's a lot of optimism for such a small fae. But, I hope you're right. I really don't want to kill my sister. Most of the time, at least."

Percy laughed, relieved that the mood had been lightened. He knew he'd have to deal with everything in a few hours, but for now he'd like to pretend that tomorrow would never come.

Nico and Percy continued to converse over food. Percy learned that Nico never knew his father and that his mother died when he was ten. He was an earth fae, along with his two sisters. He was great at any kind of card game and could play guitar, though he hadn't played in years. He loved to travel.

And in turn, Percy told him he had lived with his mother until he turned eleven. She died in her sleep and he was left on his own, since he never knew his father either. Annabeth had found him wandering Tir Na Nog and had taken him in to be a servant in the palace. His favorite color was blue. He loved chocolate. He used to have a pet dog when he was a child. He has never visited the human world, but he wanted to.

They talked for hours, all the way until the kitchens were bright with sunlight and they staff started bustling about.

"I better go," Percy sighed. He still had to bathe and glamour himself. His whole morning routine always took at least one hour.

"Oh. Well, I'll go with you." Nico jumped off the counter and offered his hand to help Percy down.

Percy took it, delighting in the spark of electricity it caused to shoot up his arm. "That's nice of you, but you can't. I have too much to do and you'll just distract me." He winked and nudged Nico with his hip.

"Then meet me somewhere today." Nico grabbed Percy's face gently so Percy had to look at him. Happiness bubbled in Percy's stomach and laughter spilled from his lips.

"We'll see. I'm really busy. But, maybe the courtyard at lunch?"

Nico wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, smiling in a way that made Percy's heart flutter. "Sounds good."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Nico, okay."

"Okay."

"Nico!" Percy giggled. Nico chuckled with him and spun him in a circle.

When Nico set Percy on his feet he dragged his lips down Percy's face and gave him a quick peck.

And than another.

And another.

And another.

Percy was dimly aware that he'd all but plastered himself to Nico, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Nico was kissing him and he wanted to melt, to fly, to latch on and never let go. So much so that his hands clung of their own accord to Nico's shirt, perhaps taking pity on his legs which didn't seem to want to hold his weight anymore. Arms were around his waist, surrounding him with warmth everywhere, then Nico parted his lips, and there went all of Percy's will.

But, there was that nagging, little thought that wouldn't leave his mind. If he gave in to this, if he let it go on any further, there would be no way to hide his duel roles from Nico. If his secret got out, then everything he'd worked so hard to prevent for three years would be ruined. Olypinia was on the brink of war with Romanis; the kingdom would crumble without a leader, even a fake leader at that. People would die and Nico would…what would Nico do, if he knew what Percy did during the day? Would he feel betrayed? Percy didn't want to know.

For so long he'd put the good of the people above his own wishes and desires. He'd thought that taking one tiny wish, one little dream for him wouldn't be so bad. An impossible dream, in which he could love from a distance without ever coming too close. Only he had. And no matter how hard it hurt, how much his heart broke, he knew he couldn't have this selfish wish for himself.

Pulling away was the hardest thing he'd done in his life. He took several steps back, hoping the distance would hide the painful tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes. Exhaling slowly, he kept his gaze anywhere but Nico. "I…I'm sorry…"

There was an agonizing moment of silence, then a soft sigh from Nico. "No, I'm sorry. If this is too fast for you-"

"No," Percy interrupted, sounding as if he was choking. "That's not it. I-I…" He swallowed, trying to remember how to speak, frustrated that the words just wouldn't come out right. "I would, if I could," He finally managed and stared up at Nico with all the helplessness and pain he was feeling. "But, I can't, and I can't even tell you why. I'm so sorry, Nico…" The last words came out as barely a whisper as his voice deserted him entirely.

Before he could remind himself it was a bad idea, he flung his arms around Nico's neck, kissing him softly, trying to memorize the man's taste because he knew he'd never be able to have it again. Nico swallowed his sob and just as he began to kiss Percy back, Percy turned and ran as fast as his blurred vision would allow.

**AN: Thanks for reading and all the beautiful reviews you wrote! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. That all belongs to the god called Rick. I just pick up his characters and play with them a bit. **

**Main Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy) **

**Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarrise, Charles/Silena. **

**Warnings For This Chapter: Cross-dressing, slash**

**AN: This will be a three shot. I know I still have Monsters in the Closet, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. So it clear my mind for a while I have created this! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Three: A Happy Ending (After All Hell Breaks Loose)

Even though pretending Annabeth was the las thing Percy felt like doing, he knew he had to. Duty was more important than his own selfish wishes. Numb, Percy completed his morning routine and made his way into the throne room where Piper was waiting.

"Dear gods, you look terrible." Piper watched Percy take his seat, lips parted and eyes wide. "Maybe the Nightshade isn't completely out of your system yet. I'm sure one day-"

"No, Piper," Percy said flatly. "I'm not taking a day off; there's too much to do. Tell the guards there will be no audiences today. I must decide on how to proceed with Romanis."

Piper bowed deeply, her mouth tight. "Yes, my queen." She left the room to do as Percy asked.

Now that he was alone, Percy let his head fall into his hands and closed his eyes. He had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing again. How was he supposed to do this? No matter what he would do people would die, war would brew, and kingdoms would crumble. More than ever, he wished Annabeth was here, if only to comfort him. He wanted his Wise Girl, not just his queen.

"Having trouble, Your Majesty?"

That wasn't Piper.

Confused, Percy lifted his head to see his oracle, Rachel, smiling mischievously at him. Her bright red hair was pulled away from her face and her hands were placed behind her back as she made her way toward him. She seemed remarkably happy despite the previous events.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, not even trying to regain his regal appearance. He doubted it'd make a difference anyway.

"Well, maybe I can be of some assistance." Her green eyes gleamed. "Percy."

Honestly, Percy wasn't even surprised. There had always been something in Rachel's gaze over the past three years that said she knew exactly what was going on. Still, she hadn't said anything or told him outright that she knew his secret.

"What do you want, Rachel? I really don't have time for your riddles today." Percy sighed and placed his chin in his hand, already feeling exhausted even though the day had just began.

Rachel glided over to Percy's throne and sat on the armrest, a grin on her freckled face. "I have great news. I had a dream last night, a dream about Annabeth."

Annabeth? Percy shot out of his throne, glamoured gray eyes wide, as if Rachel had just struck him. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's at the possibility of finding her. "What did you see? Where is she? Is she okay? How-"

"Whoa!" Rachel held up her hands in surrender, smiling. "I don't know everything, but I can tell you that the queen's return has something to do with Octavian."

"Octavian?" Percy frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. "…Do you mean the Romanis soothsayer? The one from the feast?" There was a vague memory of a scrawny blond male dressed in purple robes.

"That's the one. Release Octavian and Annabeth will return. I don't know how. I don't know why. Or when. But, I know it _will_ happen." Rachel's green eyes seemed unnaturally bright as she stared at Percy. They were both quiet, neither one of them willing to break the silence that had fallen over the room. Finally, Rachel gave Percy a big smile and clapped her hands. "Alright, then. I hope that was helpful! Gods know it would be nice to actually be useful." Humming to herself, she took her leave without another word.

* * *

Percy had never been in the palace's dungeon before and hoped he'd never have to again. It was a cold, dank place that stunk of sweat and other unidentifiable things. Cells lined the stone hall, each holding a Romanis. The one Percy wanted was at the end of the hall and cast in shadows. As he approached it, he heard shuffling inside and a low curse. And there was Octavian, the blond man Percy saw two days ago, looking much more haggard than he had at the feast.

"Octavian?" Percy called into the cell, trying not to grimace at the smell. He made a mental note to have these things cleaned later.

"Hm?" Octavian moved to the middle of the cell and squinted up at Percy with blue eyes. "Queen Annabeth?"

Percy nodded, smiling gently. "Yes, Octavian. I've come to release you." He held up the keys the guards had given him as prove. The guards had wanted to come with him, but he'd been stubborn.

"Release me, Your Grace?"

"Yes." Percy slid the key in the lock and opened the cell door as he spoke. "I would like you to stay in the palace as my guest."

Octavian must've been beyond confused, but he followed Percy without any other questions. Percy didn't dare glance in any of the other cells just in case he saw Hazel. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that at the moment.

* * *

A week passed and there was still no news of Annabeth, despite Octavian's stay. During the week, Percy had stepped up to be the determined and forceful queen he knew he had to be. He kept the Romanisins who had attended the feast as prisoners and had planned all their executions three days from now. He'd only seen Nico when he was glamoured and treated him as his head guard, nothing more. It was hard, but his mind was usually somewhere else like the upcoming war.

That was until a day before the Romanis executions. Percy had been in his throne room, going over plans with Piper and Clarrise, his war consultant, when Nico strode into the room.

The only sign that Nico wasn't his usual self was his dark eyes that Percy was so fond of. Instead of holding the passion they normally did, they were devoid of any emotion, a defense Percy knew all too well. Of course, Percy couldn't blame him. His sister was about to be killed, after all.

"Your Majesty," Nico greeted. His voice was slightly accented from all the years he'd spent in Italy.

Percy gulped, trying to hold on to his cool exterior. "Yes, Guardian? Do you bring news?"

Nico shook his head slowly. "No, my queen. If I'm not being too bold, may I ask for us to be alone?"

Oh gods. Now? Really? Still, before Percy could convince himself it was a bad idea, he motioned for Piper and Clarrise to leave. They both did so reluctantly, with some cursing from Clarrise.

"Very well, Nico." Percy sat in his throne and placed his hands in his lap, staring at Nico expectantly. "We are alone. Now speak."

"I…" Nico sighed deeply, his shoulders hunched in a defensive way. "I come as myself today, Queen Annabeth, and not as your head guard. The matter I wish to speak with you about is…personal."

Percy's heart felt like it would hammer out of his chest. Surely Nico wouldn't come to the queen about what had happened between them. Wouldn't he? Would Percy, if their positions had been reversed, and he was the one who had been rejected by a confusing excuse?

"What is the problem?" He managed to ask, hoping he didn't sound as strained as he felt.

There was a brief hesitation. This seemed to be as hard on Nico as it was on Percy, though their reasons were vastly different. "Percy told me that you are best friends, that you share everything. Percy seemed to welcome my attentions and I certainly enjoyed his company. A week ago, we shared a kiss, as I'm sure he told you." Several emotions flickered across his handsome face before he could hide them, though it happened so fast Percy couldn't read them. Except for the pain. That he knew all too well. "He did not tell me no, Your Highness, he said he could not." He made a sound of pained frustration, looking up at Percy beseechingly. "I have thought and thought, but I can't understand why he is in so much pain, nor why he would reject my advances when he hadn't before. I'm sure if he had a lover he would've told me, and there's no dark magic in your palace…"

What could he say? Was there anything, anything at all that would make any sort of sense? No one but Nico had ever even noticed Percy when he wasn't glamoured as Annabeth. This was even harder than the first time around.

"Percy is…currently tied up in a project for me." He grasped at the excuse he knew Nico wouldn't be able to question. "I am sorry it has created problems for you, but secrecy is essential or the results will be disastrous for Olypinia."

Nico swallowed, disappointment clear in his eyes. "I understand, Your Grace. Might I ask…how long until this secret project is finished?"

If only he knew how badly Percy wished it were already over. Hidden by his dress, his hand was numb from how tightly he was making a fist. "I wish I knew," He replied honestly. "It was never meant to least as long as it had…"

Stiffly, Nico nodded again. He rose, bowed, and turned to go. Percy watched him for a moment, refusing to give in to tears and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Nico…"He hadn't thought he'd spoken loud enough to be heard, but the man paused briefly before continuing on out of the throne room.

"Huh. Get another toy, Annabeth?"

Percy jumped and turned toward the voice. Octavian was standing near the double doors, his arms crossed over his chest and a sneer plastered on his face.

"Octavian?" Percy started to stand, but froze when something flashed in Octavian's hand.

A gleaming dagger was pointed his way. "Sit down," Octavian hissed, "Or this dagger goes in your chest."

Percy looked from the dagger to Octavian's cold face, realization slamming into him like a gust of wind. "You. You poisoned me at the feast."

He smirked and sauntered up to Percy so he could press the dagger's point against Percy's chest. "Well, aren't you clever," He drawled. "It only took you over a week to figure it out. And people say you're clever. Honestly, I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. Though I must admit you're powerful if you actually managed to escape my mirror curse."

Alarm bells rang in Percy's head, but he made sure his expression was blank. Mirror curse? That's what happened to Annabeth all those years ago?

"But no matter." Octavian waved his free hand dismissively. "I'll just have to kill you now." He pressed the cold blade to Percy's throat. "Good-bye."

Instinct suddenly kicked in, and Percy punched Octavian in the gut with as much force as he could, screaming for his guards. Octavian tried to hold onto him, but Percy managed to escape his harsh grasp, his tiara falling off in the process and breaking on the stone floor.

Nico and the other guards rushed into the room, each holding a weapon, and scanning the room for whatever made Percy scream.

Nico started when he saw Percy on the floor. "Percy?"

Octavian noticed Nico's entrance. He smirked at Percy before taking aim with his dagger.

"NO!" Percy screamed and thrust his hand out toward Octavian. His gut jerked and his magic flowed over him like the tide, frantic just like he was. He had to make Octavian stop-

Octavian's wrist suddenly snapped backward with a sickening _crack_ and the knife fell from his hand. He cried out, cradling his hand to his chest. "What-" He choked before guards grabbed both of his arms.

Percy stared at his hand. He did that. He broke Octavian's hand from ten feet away just by willing the water in his blood to move backward. How on earth…

"Are you alright?"

Nico was suddenly right next to Percy, gathering him in his arms and checking for injuries. "Gods, what happened?" Percy's dress was torn from where Octavian had grabbed him and his crown-

Percy froze and slowly touched his head, as if couldn't believe it was off. "Nico, I…I…" Even to his own ears, he could barely hear himself.

"Percy?"

After just that one little word, Percy broke. He buried his face in Nico's shoulder and sobbed out three years of worry, fear, and pain, uncaring of how badly he must've looked. It was over. Nico knew. The guards knew. Octavian knew.

When there was no more tears left to cryPercy slowly became aware of Nico's hands gently stroking down his bare back and realized the corset must've been removed at some point, leaving him clad in only a tattered skirt and a ripped bodice. He flushed, and tried to pull away, but Nico wouldn't let him out of the safety of his arms.

"Nico…"

"Well, that explains a lot of things," Nico said, smiling softly as he brushed a few strand of hair away from Percy's face.

Percy knew he was staring and couldn't manage to summon up any emotion other than shock. "I…you…what?" That wasn't what Nico was supposed to say! "How can you-"

Nico must've gotten tired of his stuttering because he took Percy's face in his hands and kissed him gently. His lips were warm and soft and perfect and Percy was helpless to do anything but melt into the kiss. He'd been so sure he'd never get to feel this again.

But he would. A sudden fierceness overtook Percy and he pressed his mouth more forcefully to Nico's. He'd get to do this again and again and again, as often as he wanted.

* * *

Hours later, while Percy was retelling the story to Piper and Nico over a cup of hot chocolate, Percy told them about the mirror curse Octavian mentioned.

"It sounds as if this was all his doing," Nico muttered, pacing the kitchen floor. "He couldn't have been following orders because there was no access to the dungeons."

"So the Romanisins are innocent?" Piper seemed unable to comprehend all this information. She wanted to start the search for Annabeth's mirror immediately, but Percy convinced her to wait.

Percy shrugged from the kitchen table. "I guess so. He certainly had motive. If he could create a war between both kingdoms and get rid of their leaders then he'd have multiple positions of power up for the taking. What could Jason or Reyna gain from those plans?"

"Do you wish to release them?" Nico stopped his pacing to stare at Percy with hidden hope in his eyes. If Percy let them all go then his sister wouldn't be executed.

Percy smiled at him knowingly. "I don't believe in hurting innocents. Tell the guards to release all the Romanisins except for Octavian. I will speak with Reyna later."

"Can't wait to see how that conversations gonna go," Piper muttered under her breath. "Sorry for nearly executing you; here's a gift basket."

Percy chuckled. "Or we could just have another feast." Two unimpressed looks were shot his way. "Just kidding."

* * *

Ironically enough, Annabeth was discovered in Percy's favorite mirror, the one just outside his bathroom. He'd check his reflection in it everyday and even greet himself as Annabeth. Gods, did he feel stupid.

Piper and Annabeth didn't leave their bedroom for days, so Percy was forced to play queen for a while longer. But, that was okay with him. He had a king to snuggle with now.

"Hard day?" Nico watched in amusement as Percy practically collapsed on the bed.

Percy groaned into the covers, the sound muffled by the fabric. "Yes. Reyna's never gonna let this go and Leo won't stop bugging me about your sister."

Nico laughed and began shedding Percy's clothes so he could have access to his back. He pulled a bottle of message oil from the nightstand drawer and poured some onto Percy's skin. He started to kneed the tense muscles underneath, pressing with just enough force to make Percy relaxed but not in pain.

"Mm, that feels good." Percy sighed happily and rested his head against his arms, eyes closed. "Keep doing that and I'll fall asleep."

He heard Nico chuckle from somewhere above him. "It's okay, _amore_, you've certainly earned it. I'm not going anywhere." Nico bit the small of his back teasingly and rubbed the small sting away with his hands.

"Nico…" Percy moaned quietly, fisting the covers tightly. "You say it's okay to sleep, but then you do _that_…"

"I do what, _mio belle_? _This_?" Percy yelped when he felt Nico's teeth scrape along his spine, causing goosebumps to prickle on his skin.

"Yes! That!" He tried to glare at him over his shoulder, but couldn't really manage it when he saw that sexy smirk aimed his way. Nico knew exactly what he was doing to him and was enjoying it immensely.

"Well, maybe I should just stop then." He started to rise, as if he couldn't care either way, but Percy was quick to grab his arm and yank him back down on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," Percy scolded. "You better finish what you started or so help me-"

Nico bowed mockingly and resumed his place on the bed. "Of course, _my queen_. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"Yeah, yeah." Percy turned back to his original position, snuggling back into the mattress. "Just do- Nico!" His back arched from the unexpected pleasure of Nico sucking a hickey on the small of his back, already aware of what a sensitive spot that was. Percy fisted the blanket and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt Nico's teeth scrape along the mark he'd made.

Nico began trailing his lips up Percy's back, doing it so lightly Percy could barely feel it. He shivered at the sensation, panting softly from holding in his moans. Nico's rough hands grazed Percy's sides the same way his lips did and left a trail of fire in their wake. Percy was rapidly becoming warm and flustered over something he couldn't really name.

"Turn over," Nico breathed into Percy's shoulder blade, his hot breath puffing against Percy's skin.

Percy did as he was told so now he was lying on his back and he was able to face the head guard. Nico smiled at him, eyes dark with lust, but still soft. He brushed Percy's bangs away from his face and leaned over him to press his lips sensually against Percy's. He didn't use much pressure, just a touch really, but it still shot electricity all the way down to the Percy's curled toes.

Percy threw his arms around Nico's neck and wrapped his legs around Nico's waist, trying to get as close as possible. It trapped Percy's growing arousal between his and Nico's stomach, and caused the most delicious friction.

"Clothes," Percy managed between pants. "Clothes off now." Nico chuckled darkly (Oh, gods!), but didn't do anything to fulfill Percy's demand. Instead, he just broke off their kissing to make his way down Percy's neck.

"Maybe later." He bit the skin where Percy's neck met his jaw, eliciting the sexiest moan from his lover. He added that place to his growing list of "Percy's buttons."

Percy growled in simulations frustration and pleasure. Gods, why was he being such a damn tease? Determined to fluster his lover so Nico was just as desperate as him, he bucked his hips into Nico's pelvis. Nico's breath stuttered, but he remarkably didn't stop his advances. Oh, so it was a game of wills then?

A smirk stretched across Percy's face. It was so on.

He let his hands slide from Nico's neck, down his chest, and to his abs. Percy nearly purred in delight when he felt the hard muscles flex underneath his touch.

"Percy," Nico whispers huskily. The way he said Percy name, full of lust and desire, was almost enough to get him off. He stroked the skin of Percy's flat stomach before hooking a finger under the band of Percy's breeches and tugging teasingly.

Not one to be undone, Percy slipped his hand under Nico's own trousers and drags a single finger down his "V". Nico growls and thrusts himself into Percy's hand, seemingly against his will.

A sense of pride fills Percy. He did that. He gave Nico pleasure just by being himself. He'd never felt this powerful even when he was Queen Annabeth. Wanting more of the delicious feeling, he pulled Nico's shirt off and shoved Nico's unbuttoned breeches down his legs so he had more access to work with.

Nico finally seemed to get the picture because he yanked Percy's pants and underwear off in one motion, leaving Percy bare.

Percy had no time to be embarrassed. Nico grabbed Percy wrists and pressed them into the mattress, leaning over Percy so he was the only thing Percy could see. His black curls were even more disheveled than usual and bare chest glistened slightly with sweat. Percy moaned at the sight, pupils blown wide in lust. Nico laughed breathlessly before going down on one of Percy nipples, rolling his hot tongue around the hard bud and biting lightly. Percy squirmed, heat pooling in his tummy and causing his erection to throb.

He whimpered and pulled against Nico's hold. "Nico, please. Please, please, please." He didn't really know what he was begging for, but he couldn't stop himself.

Nico shuddered at the pleas. One of his hands released Percy's wrist so he could wrap it around both their erections and pump.

Percy's skin was burning. He couldn't get enough air as Nico fondled them both, though his chest still heaved with the effort. He smashed his lips against Nico's so hard their teeth clicked.

"Nico…I have…" Percy gasped, pulling away from the kiss. Something was building inside him, up and up and up.

"Wait a little longer," Nico whispered. His hand released Percy and slid further between his shaking legs. A single, slick finger was slipped into Percy, stretching his hole where he'd never been touched before.

"Nico! What are you-?"

"I have to stretch you now or it'll hurt later." The words were spoken into Percy's mouth, Nico kissing him with even more intensity than he had before. Percy guessed it was meant to distract him.

"But, it hurts now," Percy whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Nico to pull himself closer.

Nico inserted another finger. "Just bare with it for a bit longer. I promise it won't hurt in just a little bit, _miele_."

Nico's fingers finally pulled away, but Percy felt something else press against the sensitive area, something hot.

"Relax," Nico breathed into Percy ear, biting it gently afterwards.

Percy gripped onto Nico as his length slid into him. Tears pricked at his eyes, but Nico kissed them away. Thankfully, the pain slowly dulled as Percy's body adjusted.

"Ready?" Nico's whispered in a hoarse voice.

Percy nodded.

Nico started to thrust in and out of Percy's body, slowly at first, to ease the pain. Percy let out gasps of pain and some tears fell, but the gasps soon turned into moans when Nico hit something just-

"There!" Percy jerked and gave a loud cry when something inside him sparked. He was shaking at the harsh, unexpected pleasure, and his hip began to move to meet Nico's thrusts.

"Nico!" Percy screamed, reaching his limit.

Nico grunted in response and thrust once more into the boy's body. Together they released. Percy felt Nico's heat spreading into his body, causing him to shiver in pleasure, while his own seed splattered on his tummy. Nico collapsed next to him, panting harshly, and pulled Percy to his chest.

Now beyond exhausted, Percy let his head fall over Nico's heart, and his green eyes closed. "I love you, Nico," He whispered, his words slightly slurred.

He felt Nico press a kiss to his head. "Love you too."

Oh, yeah. He could get used to this.

**AN: So, I know I said this was just going to be a threeshot, but I'm thinking of writing an epilogue to go along with it. What you guys think? Epilogue filled to the brim with fluff and possible Mpreg?**

**Let me know!**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. That all belongs to the god called Rick. I just pick up his characters and play with them a bit. **

**Main Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy) **

**Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarrise, Charles/Silena. **

**Warnings For This Chapter: Cross-dressing, slash, Mpreg**

**AN: This will be a three shot. I know I still have Monsters in the Closet, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. So it clear my mind for a while I have created this! I hope you enjoy it! **

Epilogue

Five Years Later

A smile threatened to stretch across Percy's face as he heard the soft footsteps. Hoping to fool the intruders, he kept his face relaxed and his breathing even, as if he was still asleep. Then, when he felt two small bodies crawl on top of the bed he pounced. He grabbed the closet one to him and tickled the boy into submission, just like his husband next to him. Nico shot Percy a grin over their shrieking children.

"Mama! Mama, stop!" Percy turned his attention back to his giggling five year old son, Cyprian, who was trying to squirm out of his reach. His dark curls were spread around his head, adding to his angelic appearance if you asked Percy.

"Alright, alright," Percy chuckled, removing his hands so Cyprian could catch his breath. Nico did the same to Finch, their three year old daughter.

Percy leaned back against the headboard, watching in amusement as Finch crawled over to her older brother and collapsed on top of him. Nico snorted.

"Get off me, Fin," Cyprian whined. He tried to push her off, but she clung onto him like Velcro. She frequently did this; her brother was her hero and she always plastered herself to him as if her life depended on it.

Percy looked at Nico, who was sitting next to him and staring at their children fondly. "You sure you want another one?"

Nico glanced down at Percy's huge stomach. Smirking, he placed a hand on it. "Bit late to change our minds."

Percy laughed and snuggled into Nico's side. "Guess so."

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

Cyprian was staring at Percy's round midsection with great concentration. "How'd the baby get in your tummy?" He scooted forward, Fin hanging off his neck, to place his small hand next to Nico's.

"Oh. Um…" Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, face quickly reddening. "They're, uh…"

Nico grabbed Cyprian and sat him on his lap, grinning at Percy. "Yeah, Perce. How _did_ the baby get in there?"

When Percy glared at him he widened his eyes innocently, though a smirk still pulled at his lips. "I'll tell you later, Cyp. You don't want to know just yet."

Cyprian frowned up at his mother, but didn't argue. Instead, he returned his attention back to Fin, trying to pull her off him. Nico let him go and watched the two siblings roll around on the bed. While Nico was turned away Percy smacked Nico on the back of his head, smirking in satisfaction when Nico yelped.

"Ow!" Nico rubbed his head, pouting. "What was that for?"

Percy crossed his arms, not the least bit moved. "That was for throwing me to the sharks, jerk!"

"Oh." Nico laughed and gathered Percy in his arms despite Percy's struggles to break free. "I don't know why you're so upset. They have to find out at some point." He rested both hands on Percy's stomach and started to gently rub in circles.

Percy's bright eyes narrowed, but he stopped struggling. "Maybe. But not right _now_."

Nico just laughed again and gave Percy a quick kiss, effectively getting rid of any negative feelings Percy had. Damn him. Damn his amazing lips.

"EW!"

Nico and Percy simultaneously rolled their eyes at their children's reaction. Just to tease them some more, Percy pressed himself closer to Nico and made obnoxiously loud kissing noises. Nico snorted through his nose and did the same while Cyp and Fin fake-gagged.

"Percy?" That was Annabeth's voice. She knocked on the door impatiently. "Are you awake yet? As my head advisor you _need_ to be at this meet. Oh, gods, please tell me you're not having sex with Ni-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelped, breaking the kiss, and placing his hands over his children's ears. He glared at the door. "Cyprian and Finch are in here!"

He heard Annabeth cough and shift outside the door. "Oh. Sorry."

Nico rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed, thankful he had put his boxers back on last night after his and Percy's…activities. "I'm coming, Annabeth. Percy's trying to protect the kids' innocence." He opened one of the double doors to see Annabeth with her hands on her hips and a disapproving frown on her face. He stepped aside so she could walk in.

"Hi, guys." Annabeth smiled at Cyprian and Finch and then moved her attention to Percy. "I know you don't want to, but we need to go. You can stay in bed all day after that."

"Alright," Percy sighed. He moved to scoot out of the bed, but froze when he felt that telltale trickling of warm fluid.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up and saw both Nico and Annabeth were staring at him in concern while Fin and Cyp just seemed confused. He tried to smile at them. "Well, Annie. Looks like I'm not going to make that meeting after all."

* * *

Seven hours later, Percy held a sleeping newborn girl swaddled in a cotton blanket. She had a tuft of fine black hair on her head and her skin was a healthy pink. He hadn't been able to see her eyes yet; she had quite the set of lungs and only recently stopped screaming.

Nico kissed the top of his head and brushed Percy's sweaty hair out of his face. "You did great. Just like you always do."

Percy smiled, resting his head against Nico's shoulder. "I know."

They were both silent as they gazed at the small body cradled in Percy's arms. She yawned and lifted a tiny fist from the confines of her blanket. When Percy rubbed it she grasped his finger tightly, causing him to note she'd probably be a rather stubborn one.

"She's beautiful."

Percy smiled up at Nico and pecked his lips softly, happiness buzzing in his veins like glamour, only better. "Thought of any names?" It had been hell trying to settle on a compromise so Percy and Nico came up with a pattern for naming their kids: Nico went first, then Percy, and now it was Nico turn again. For the first names, at least.

"I was thinking…" Nico bit his lip, looking adorably hesitant, in Percy's opinion. "Maria?"

Smiling, Percy's nuzzled Maria's face against his. "I love it. And I love you." He leaned over Maria to kiss Nico again, only this time it was much more than a peck. He tried to convey all the love he felt for this man sitting beside him, who loved him back.

And as corny as it sounded, in that moment he felt like royalty.

**AN: Wow, you guys. My very first completed multi chaptered story. (Shakes head) Amazing. I can't believe I did this. Well, thank you all for reading! There will be plenty of other stories; I hope to see you there! **


End file.
